


Oh God, He's Tall

by Jazzriel



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: :'(, Other, but alas, i cannot reach him, i just wantt, smorch, this is me on exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzriel/pseuds/Jazzriel
Summary: yuu wants to kiss malleus. so they try....and by god do they succeed.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	Oh God, He's Tall

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever. reviews are extremely welcome. 
> 
> also i rated it t for tongue action cause
> 
> well actually i dont know

Yuu's biggest wish is to smooch the most beautiful fae in the land: Malleus Draconia.

The only thing that stops them is the extreme difference in height - and, possibly, their anxiety and self deprecating thoughts that prevent them from imagining any sort of relationship with him that isn't just the occasional nighttime conversation in the front of the Ramshackle dorm. But height is definitely a problem.

Yuu is very short. Mal is very tall. This means they cannot kiss comfortably, as most likely Malleus would be straining his spine to bend over for them, or Yuu would have to by picked up or be on a stepladder whenever they wanted so much as a quick peck on the lips. It's honestly just a lot of effort that they wouldn't force upon such a beautiful man as Malleus Draconia.

But by the will of whatever deity or deities that control the Twisted Wonderland, they will try to make this work.

So, with determination in their mind, they set out to plan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The determination runs out immediately once it turns dark.

Yuu is sitting on the side of the Ramshackle dorm - hopefully out of view from where they usually sit with Malleus - waiting for the beautiful and frustratingly tall fae prince to make his appearance. And it's long enough for all their worries to come crashing back into their mind like a tsunami.

**_Will he even let me...?_**

**_What if this affects his status somehow?_**

**_What if this doesn't work?_**

They sit there, slowly becoming overwhelmed by their anxiety to the point they don't even notice the green orbs of light in the air. The same ones that follow Malleus during his nightly visits.

But they do notice the rustle of grass and leaves as footsteps make their way closer to their shivering form. **_Shit!_** They try to move further out of sight as quickly and stealthily as possible, but to no avail. They've been spotted.

"There you are, dear child of man." The smooth, deep voice of their beloved friend (possibly more, soon) speaks, followed by a chuckle that Yuu can _feel_ inside their bones, making them suppress the shiver it brings with it. Malleus does not question why they are on the side of the house instead of by the tree like they usually are, which they are very thankful for.

They dare to look at him then, thankful that the dark of the night and the minimal green light cast by the orbs could mask their blush considerably. He is wearing his usual uniform, standing over them with a close-mouthed smile. They force their eyes away from his black-shaded lips to his hand, which is held toward them. A silent offer.

They accept it, allowing him to pull them upward and to their feet to begin walking to the usual spot. It doesn't take long - it is on the same lot, after all - and within a few moments they are laying on their backs by the old tree, relaxing on the cool grass under the stars. It was relaxing, allowing Yuu to finally calm down from their earlier state.

And then Malleus is speaking again, but they are too distracted by just _being_ in his presence that they can't process the words until he starts speaking their name repeatedly. They look over, and Malleus's face is very, _very_ close to theirs, a concerned frown on his face, and they freeze.

**_Quick! Say something that makes him feel better!_ **

"...what?" is all that comes out, and they immediately fluster at their weak response.

"Are you feeling well?" He asks, still worried - although Yuu swears they see a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"N-no-I mean yes! I-I'm fine! Sorry. What were you saying?" they exclaim, attempting to recover their composure. Now Malleus's face is fully amused, with a dash of something undefinable in the depths, forcing them to look literally anywhere but at him. They were fully flustered now, blushing and stuttering as their companion simply observes with a growing smile.

They hear his deep voice forming a chuckle once again, making them jump from flustered to frustrated (maybe a fusion of both) at this beautiful man _laughing_ at their plight. They pout, puffing out their cheeks, which only makes Malleus close his eyes with his increasing laughter.

Making a perfect chance to both shut him up, and have their plan succeed.

They take a short breath to calm down before quickly leaning forward, closing their eyes and pressing their lips to his.

The laughter ceased, and Malleus's eyes shoot open, but Yuu refuses to pull back unless they're forced to. His lips are soft with the slightly sticky feeling of his lipstick - they wonder then whether or not their own lips are chapped or not - and it feels better than their imagination. 

Even better when a familiar gloved hand pushed up into their hair, tilting their head and - oh god, it's so much. Too much, even. A noise is forced from somewhere deep inside them as their mouths begin moving in sync, and Yuu can feel their partner shiver and press further, and they can feel that even his body has pressed closer to theirs. They grasp at his jacket, his hair, anywhere as they continue to become lost in their own bliss, before it stops with them separating for air.

They lay there, staring into Malleus's eyes that have become dark with a flurry of emotions that Yuu has barely any time to process before they're joined together once more - this time with Malleus initiating. This time is deeper, hungrier - the motions of someone who is definitely touch-starved. They don't have the time to be sad about that, though, since they feel the tip of a tongue against their bottom lip, and they gladly welcome him into their mouth with a moan.

Their pace slows as their tongues familiarize themselves with each other's mouths, dancing comfortably and pleasurably together. They don't know how long they remain like this, just that Malleus is, surprisingly, the one to end it. When they open their eyes, it's to a very happy, very _wrecked_ man. His mouth open, panting, with the corners stretched upward into a wonderful smile - complete with smudged lipstick. 

**_I did that._ **

They both lay together, arms around each other's sides, the cool night air making the experience more pleasant. Malleus seems more relaxed, still staring so lovingly at Yuu that they feel the need to speak up.

"So..." they start.

"...This implies we are 'together', yes?" Malleus finishes, stroking up their side with a gloved hand. They stare into each other's eyes once more, and Yuu thinks that maybe they were going to kiss again until a familiar voice echoes across the path to the Ramshackle dorm.

**_Sebek!_ **

Malleus tenses a bit, but still looks at them, waiting for their answer. Their mouth moves into a soft smile.

"Of course it does."


End file.
